Shoring is in effect scaffolding designed to support high relatively static loads wherein scaffolding normally provides a platform and access for workmen. Scaffolding that uses a number of members in standard lengths that employ unique quickly installed connections is referred to in the industry as "system scaffolding". The connections, that are the subject of this invention, may find application in "system scaffolding/shoring".
Existing "system scaffolds" make use of either wedges, pins, rotating collars or gravity (or spring) actuated latching mechanisms to secure the connections between members. Wedges and rotating collars are most often used. These connections require the use of two hands and a hammer when the system is erected or dismantled. These connection configurations also require the installer (or installers) to position himself within arms reach of each connection to set and hammer the wedge or collar. Similarly, latch and pin systems require the installer to position himself within arms reach of each connection when dismantling and often requires the use of two hands.
The members in system scaffolding are often in the order of 10 ft. long. Further the installer (scaffolder) is most often working at such a height that an accidental fall would result in serious injury and in many cases death. The need to use two hands and to move within arms reach of each connection when erecting and dismantling is a very serious drawback to existing systems, especially in light of the very limited personal security of the installer who must climb and support himself on the structure being erected.
Recognizing the foregoing limitations in the prior art, there exists a long felt need to reduce the risk to the installer and reduce the time needed to erect and dismantle temporary structures by creating an improved connection.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a scaffolding and shoring system which is simple to manufacture and easy to use and which obviates many of the problems in the prior art.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a connector for scaffolding/shoring members which interfit in the assembled position to provide locking between the members when the superior member is rotated to the assembled position.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a scaffolding and shoring system which improves the safety of those assembling the system.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a scaffolding and shoring system which is economical.
Further and other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.